


Necessary Modifications

by hanyou_elf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Porn, Impotence, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Toys, knotting toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an issue and finds a solution for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Modifications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhem1x5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/gifts).



Tony’s never hated himself like he hates himself right now. Long term alcohol abuse has led to poor circulation, which led to blocked arteries and issues with his dick. His dick that doesn’t want to rise and salute the Captain who’s on his knees, sucking on the tip of his flaccid dick, cerulean eyes hidden behind a fan of blond lashes as he focuses on the task at hand.

His dick doesn’t want to get hard. And he needs to be hard. Steve’s sucking his cock in their bedroom, he’s got a hand buried in his own ass and is determined to get fucked. And Tony’s weak ass dick is non-responsive. It’s just another example of how much he fails as a man. Of how much he destroyed himself. He’s useless. Steve’s moaning around the semi-hard tip, but even Tony can see how impatient and annoyed Steve is starting to get with his non-response. 

“Steve,” Tony pants, sliding his hands through the blond hair. “Steve, stop. You fuck me. I’m not… It’s not going to work.” He can hear the desperation and the annoyance and frustration in his own voice. 

Steve pulls back and sits on his heels, he looks up at Tony with brilliant blue eyes and nodded. “We don’t have to do anything though.” 

“Fuck me, Steve,” Tony demands. He shifts so he’s lower on the bed and spreads his legs to open himself up.

Steve presses a kiss to his Tony’s knee before he changes tactics, his big fingers sliding into Tony’s body. “I love you,” he murmurs as he climbs Tony’s body, presses them together. 

-.-.-.-

Tony is annoyed. He’s drinking, because it’s his default state and he’s swallowing the top shelf scotch easily. It’s his problem. It and stress and overworking his body. He’s too old for the way he treats himself. And he won’t do anything to fix himself. 

Instead, he’s inventing. Because that’s what he does. And he has a suit that would be perfect for what he needs. Mark 42, the basis for the Iron Legion, is the basis for his plans. He can do whatever he wants with the automated prehensile propulsion system. Including his newest plan. He grins to himself as he swallows another gulp of scotch and gets to work with Friday.

-.-.-.-

It takes him two week to get everything the way he wants it. He tests it and he loves it. He can’t wait to use it with Steve, who liked to get fucked and hasn’t been in a while. Tony doesn’t like Viagra. He doesn’t like Cialis. They make him dizzy and leave him feeling hungover and strung out. It left him feeling sick, and wasn’t worth the romp in the bed that it gave him. 

At least Steve understands. But it’s hard to maintain their intimacy when Tony can’t participate in sexy times with his lover. When he wants to participate in them desperately. He should have quit drinking, but it’s been too long, and too extensive. He would probably do damage to himself if he did now.

He calls the armor around him, wrapped in the warmth of its insulated shell, the newest addition proud and slick and waiting before he pages Steve. He’d told him to prep himself before he came to the workshop, dressed in as little as he was comfortable with before he came down. 

“Friday, get the Captain down here,” Tony orders. He shuffles slightly in the suit, nervous because he doesn’t know if Steve is actually going to like it. He finds a comfortable seat on a low raised platform, one he’d used for the older Marks before they were destroyed. His legs are spread invitingly, his arms open to either side of him. 

“Alright Tony,” Steve calls as he opens the workshop. Behind him, the door closes and the windows go opaque behind him. Tony smirks as Steve drops the shorts he wore down, and the muscle shirt follows quickly. He’s naked, mostly hard as he starts a slow stalking through the workshop. 

“Got a solution to our problem,” Tony answers. He rolls his hips up, showing off the attachment he’d made for his suit: a modest dildo that he can use to fuck Steve in. 

“Gold’s not really my color,” Steve says blandly, looking unimpressed down at his lover. Tony grins, a boyish, rakish grin, before he gestures the soldier closer. “This is…” 

“You want to get fucked. The medicine that would let me makes me sick. It’s the best way you and I can fuck without me getting sick.” 

“Okay,” Steve murmurs in disbelief. 

“You prepped?” Tony asks, licking his lips. He’ll have to adjust his suit to make it so he can touch and feel and rub against Steve’s body while using the dildo. 

“What’s so special about the one you made, as opposed to the one in the bedroom?” Steve asks instead as he crawls into Tony’s lap. 

“You’ll see,” Tony promises. He wraps his hands around the curve of Steve’s hips. Steve’s hand slips beneath his body and grabs the dildo, holding it steady as he slides onto it. His head falls back, blue eyes closed and plump lips spread in pleasure. There’s a blush on his face and he’s fucking gorgeous. 

Steve stills when he’s settled into the cradle of the suit’s hips. He leans down and kisses Tony, their lips moving together as he rocks lightly against Tony’s addition. He braces his hands on Tony’s chest, above the bright blue of Tony’s reactor and around the back of his neck, powerful fingers playing in the darker hair. 

“Fuck yourself,” Tony prompts, breaking the kiss to lick at Steve’s lips. “I want to see you move.” 

Steve smirks down at him and complies. He arches his back with a groan and braces a hand behind him, on the cool metal of Tony’s thigh and uses it for leverage to lift his strong body and dropping himself back down. He moves seamlessly, rolling his hips when he’s in Tony’s lap. His muscles dance beneath his skin as he moves, flexing and relaxing. He’s so fucking gorgeous and Tony hates himself so much for his dysfunctional body. 

Instead, he lets his mouth run wild with murmured expletives and encouragements. Steve’s fucking beautiful, and he deserves to have a lover that isn’t broken. He rolls his hips up and Steve whimpers as his hold trembles, threatening his rhythm. 

“Come here,” Tony orders. Steve’s trembling, there’s sweat on his brow, and Tony knows that he’s close. He pulls the soldier close, claims his lips and slips his hand beneath Steve’s body, and presses the small switch for the dildo he knows is going to blow Steve’s mind. 

It starts to vibrate and Steve cries out, a sharp cry in the otherwise quiet workshop before he wraps his arms tight around Tony’s head. His hips move erratically, his body absolutely shuddering as he tries to find the best movements for the new sensation. 

“Steve,” Tony says. “Steve. Listen to me. This next thing is going to hurt, and you’re not going to be able to pull off of it. It’s going to stick, but you’re going to love it. Do you want to try it?” Steve is drooling, his eyes are clenched shut, his face buried against Tony’s neck. “Let me know when it’s against your prostate,” Tony orders.

Steve whines and nods so Tony presses the bottom of the dildo. There’s the soft _kshh_ of air inflating and then Steve’s sobbing out his pleasure. His toy is designed to vibrate against the prostate while the, for lack of a better word- knot that forms at the base holds the trembling toy against his prostate. Steve digs his hands into the neck of his armor, pulling at the collar as he falls apart. 

His body goes taut, his back tensed, his shoulders tight until he comes, and just falls slack against Tony’s chest. He pants wetly against Tony’s neck, his body shuddering through aftershocks as he rests against the engineer. 

Tony presses the button at the base of the dildo again and there’s the soft release of air as the knot deflates. Steve moans softly, but doesn’t move, letting the hard length rest in him, tight against his prostate as he recovers his breath. 

Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s body, just comforting him as he comes down. “You like?” Tony asks, curious.

“Keep that. I like that,” Steve pants against Tony’s neck. “We’re doing that again in like, twenty minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the capim tiny big bang on tumblr for this delicious piece of art: http://orig11.deviantart.net/71e5/f/2015/173/8/f/capim_tiny_rbb_by_marmarris-d8yc8es.png


End file.
